Harvey Bullock
Harvey "Harv" Bullock (ハーヴェイ・“ハブ”・ブロック, Hāvei "Habu" Burokku), is both a fictional character and tritagonist of the ''DC'' series. He is a detective in the GCPD working directly underneath James Gordon, he's one of the good and honest cops on the police, who served alongside him, but willing to go outside of the system to get work done. Known for his love of food, he was still quite an effective cop in his own right, although probably not quite as effective as he would like to think he was. He doesn't quite usually trust Batman, even considering him an outlaw vigilante at times, but has still teamed up with him to keep Gotham safe on numerous occasions. "You don't look so good. I mean, you never looked good. But today, you look worse." "This guy made me take off my hat in public." :—Renee Montoya and Harvey Bullock. Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor: Robert Costanzo (English), Tsuji Shinpachi (Japanese), Not Known (Arabic), Not Known (Brazilian), Not Known (Chinese), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (French), Not Known (German), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Hebrew), Not Known (Hungarian), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Norwegian), Not Known (Poland), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Portuguese), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Thai), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (Canadian French), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (European Portuguese), Not Known (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Latin Spanish), Not Known (Spain-Spanish) Biography Appearance * Hair Color: Black * Skin Color: Not Known * Eye Color: Brown * Age: Not Known * Birthday: Not Known * Height: 6ft. 1in. * Weight: 295lbs. Attributes: * Quick to judge - doesn't hesitate to use his strength to brutalize subjects. * Loves his job - having Justice right makes him feel good about himself. * Seems conflicted where James is concerned. Gallery Background Personality Relationships Friends/Allies * GCPD ** James Gordon - Best friend and Boss. ** John Blake ** Ellen Yin ** Sarah Essen - Boss; deceased. * Justice League ** Iron Machine - Ally. ** Team Superman *** Superman - Ally. *** Supergirl - Ally. ** Bat Family *** Batman - Ally. ** Wonder Woman - Ally. ** Flash - Ally. ** HalGreen Lantern - Ally and Teammate. ** Aquaman - Ally and Teammate. ** Shazam - Teammate. ** Green Arrow - Friend and teammate. ** Black Canary ** Martian Manhunter - Teammate. ** Hawkgirl/Hawkwoman - Teammate. ** Atom ** Doctor Fate ** Zatanna ** Swamp Thing * Teen Titans ** Robin/Nightwing - Ally. ** KStarfire - Ally. ** Raven - Ally. ** Cyborg - Ally. ** Blue Beetle - Ally. ** Firestorm ** Beast Boy - Ally. ** Static Shock * Lucius Fox - Ally. * Alfred Pennyworth - Ally. * Leslie Thompkins - Former co-worker and ex-friend. * Rachel Dawes - Ally; deceased. * Autobots Family Neutral * Arnold Flass * Fish Moony - Former friend and ally. * Selina Kyle/Catwoman * Mr. Freeze Rivals Enemies * League of Assassins ** Rā's al Ghūl ** Talia al Ghūl * Scarecrow - Enemy. * Black Mask * Joker - Enemy. * Killer Croc * Penguin * Riddler - Enemy. * Harvey Dent/Two-Face - Ally turned enemy. * Bane - Enemy. * Poison Ivy * Steppenwolf - Enemy. * Bane * Deathstroke * Firefly * Deadshot * Electrocutioner * Lady Shiva * Copperhead Powers and Abilities Powers * Superhuman Strength: Due to ingesting the 5-U-93-R Pill, Harvey was shown capable of fighting other people who had ingested the 5-U-93-R Pill. * Superhuman Durability: Due to ingesting the 5-U-93-R Pill, Harvey has taken on this ability, with bone density on par with a Kryptonian. Abilities * Firearms: * Hand-to-Hand Combat (Basic): * Investigation: * Law: * Leadership: Physical Abilities Fighting Style Feats Strength level Speed Durability Skill Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons * Pistol: Gallery Transportation Gallery History Past Considered a legendary "old school" cop amongst the MCU. Having lost his job and friends, after completing a final case as a civilian where he went off on a binge and attacked the Penguin; incorrectly thinking he was responsible for a mass murder that had been haunting him for eight years. Synopsis ''Batman'' Plot in the Series Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Achievements Anime and Manga Differences Translation and Dub Issues Theme songs See also * Gotham City Police Department Etymology * External links * Harvey Bullock Wikipedia * Harvey Bullock DC Database * Harvey Bullock Batman Wiki * Harvey Bullock DC Animated Universe WIKI * Harvey Bullock Arkham Wiki Notes & Trivia * Harvey Bullock first appeared in Detective Comics #441 (July, 1974). * Harvey had been in the force for twenty years before he had his badge taken for tipping off the mob to the location of James Gordon's shooter. Category:Males Category:DC Universe Characters